fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gerda Reifenfrost (AfW8)
:Sofern du nach Gerda aus Realm of Restless gesucht hast, siehe Gerda (RoR). Gerda war sowohl die Leiterin des Waddle 8 als auch die Buchhalterin des Waddle 8 bis zu ihrer Entführung in Staffel 23, woraufhin sie Traumland verließ. Gerda ist eine Frau, die leicht in Rage gerät und sich Metas vollständigen Namen, Meta-Knight, nicht merken kann. Sie wurde als Kind gezwungen, das Wasserelixir zu trinken und kann heute, nachdem sie überlebt hat, Wasser und vorrangig Eis erzeugen und kontrollieren. Sie ist geizig und genau, da Kirby als Leiter vor ihr keinerlei Wert auf Buchführung im Waddle 8 legte, was zu einem gewaltigen Defizit führte. Sie tut selten etwas, doch wenn sie etwas tut, ist sie hundertprozentig bei der Sache. Ihre Kampfküste bemüht sie selten, aber wenn sie das tut, hat es ihr Gegner nicht leicht. Gerda verbringt die meiste Zeit mit der Arbeit, wo sienormalerweise auch ihre sonstige Freizeitkleidung trägt, es sei denn jemand Wichtiges hat sich angekündigt. Vergangenheit Geboren wurde sie in Terra-Doma, aufgezogen als Diebin. Sie hatte früher immer viel Freude am Leben, doch durch ihre Mutter Frieda, nahm diese stetig ab. Ihr wurde alles Mögliche verboten, ihre Erfolge niedergemacht - das sind einige Gründe, warum sie so ist, wie sie heute ist. In der Nacht des großen Traumlandkrieges hat sie ihr Onkel Kambakin vor einem bösen Mann gerettet. In Staffel 16, der Vergangenheitsstaffel, erfährt man, dass sie bevor sie zum Waddle 8 kam Buchhalterin des Königs gewesen ist. Familie Zu ihrer Familie zählen ihre vermeindliche Mutter Frieda Reifenfrost, welche in Wahrheit eine ferne Verwandte ist. Ihre leibliche Mutter ist Sharon Reifenfrost, die durch die Hand von Galacta starb. Des weiteren zählt zu ihrer Verwandschaft ihr Onkel Kambakin, mit dem sie gelegentlichen Kontakt pflegt. Staffeln Staffel 2-6: Die eisige Leiterin Gerda tritt auf Wunsch des Königs als Leiterin des Waddle 8 auf den Plan und löst Kirby ab. Weder Kirby, Bimer noch Meta gefallen diese Änderungen, zumal Gerda Meta - ebenfalls auf Wunsch des Königs - entlässt. Es dauert nicht lange, bis man von ihren speziellen Fähigkeiten etwas erfährt - denn sie kann wie aus dem nichts Eis erscheinen lassen, was des öfteren für eisige Stimmung sorgte. Sie geht mit Konsequenz an die Sache heran, womit ordentlich Strafwochen für Kirby und Meta anfallen, zumal sie der Meinung ist, dass sie ihre Befehle nicht zur Genüge ausführt werden. Am Ende von Staffel 4 erfährt man zum ersten Mal etwas über sie als Person, und kann einen Blick hinter die Fassade werfen - hinter die ihrer Funktion als Leiterin des Waddle 8. Staffel 7-9: Abgesetzt In der Mitte von Staffel 7 bringt sie Kelke mittels einer List dazu, bei La Nuit auszutreten und im Waddle 8 anzufangen. Gegen Ende von Staffel 7 wird sich jedoch überraschenderweise von Petro als Leiterin abgelöst, und landet nach einigem hin und her in der Buchhaltung. Staffel 10-19: Im Hintergrund Sie stellt Toran und verletzt ihn zugleich tödlich (letztendlich war es aber doch die Explosion, die ihn umbrachte). Bei einem Gang durch die Lagerhalle des Waddle 8 wollte ein Unbekannter Gerda angreifen, doch Petro stieß sie weg, und fing das Geschoss ab. "Leute die mir etwas bedeuten werde ich verteidigen". Nach der großen Konfrontation mit Sombores, bei der er Walky umbringt, hat er sie beinahe erwürgt, und sie befand sich einige Zeit im Koma. Nach der Zeit im Koma ist sie recht wackelig auf den Beinen und dazu unsicher, doch mausert sich wieder zu alter Stärke. Staffel 20-22: Die Reise nach Dedus Auf Wunsch des verschiedenen Königs begibt sich Gerda zusammen mit einigen weiteren Leuten vom Waddle 8 sowie Waddle D auf eine Reise nach Dedus. In Dedus hat sie zunächst größte Mühe Kirby nicht entkommen zu lassen, als dieser sich weigert, Meta-Knight eine neue Maske zu kaufen. Im weiteren Verlauf... Staffel 23: Die Entführung Gerda wird von einigen Unbekannten entführt, die zu einer Organisation namens La Nuit Obscura gehören. Dabei stellt sich später heraus, dass es sich bei den Entführern um Vidar, Silas und Toran handelt, die für Nightmare agieren. Als Petro es letztendlich schafft, zu Gerda durchzudringen, ist es jedoch schon zu spät, denn sie hat sich entschieden, Traumland zu verlassen. Staffel 25 Durch einen Brief erfährt man, dass sie zu Bimer immer einen sehr guten Draht hatte, und ihm ihre Wohnung überlassen hat, welche Meta dann an Kelke weitergibt. (25-8) Beziehungen Almira Bimer Kelke Kirby Meta Petro Schose Ausrüstung und Fähigkeiten Gerda hat keine physischen Waffen, dafür aber das Wasserelixier. Ihr wurde es von Kelke eingeflößt, woraufhin sie auf der Intensivstation landete. Laut Schose hat sie nur Kontrolle über Wasser und Eis, da noch Reste des Elixieres in ihr sind. Sätze von Gerda Reifenfrost (AfW8) Erstauftritt "Wo ist das Büro des Leiters?!", fordert eine kalte Person.... "Dort drüben, aber warten Sie!", ruft Bimer. Die Unbekannte wirft die Tür mit einem großen Knall auf, und Kirby erschrickt. "Aufgewacht, du rosa Wicht!", schreit sie. --Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Eiskalte Korruption Charakterspezifische Sätze *"WO IST DIESER KIRBY?", schreit Gerda. Einige Vasen müssen dabei dran glauben. --Seltsames Monster: Teil 2 (2-3) *"Ignorieren Sie bitte Herrn Taraum. Ich bitte nun Frau Reienfrost in den Saal!" Die Tür stürmt auf. Gerda hat ihre übelste Laune. Daraus folgt: Der Gerichtssaal wird zum begehbaren Kühlschrank. Solmida gibt sich alle Mühe, die Kälte zu ignorieren, obwohl die Eiszapfen schon von der Decke hängen. Gerda geht direkt an den Zeugenstand und ruft energisch: "WELCHER IDIOT HAT MIR DENN DAS SCHON WIEDER EINGEBROCKT?!" Alle sind von Gerdas Wortwahl geschockt. (...) --Sichel der Gerechtigkeit (4-6) *"Genau, Meta-Absolutverpeilt, das größte Haus ist nicht immer das wichtigste!" ruft Gerda noch zusätzlich. "Okay, das war Absicht, das hab ich genau gehört! Es heißt trotzdem Meta-Knight! -Knight -Knight -KNIGHT!" Sichtlich genervt sagt Gerda: "Ist ja schon gut, ich wollte nur einen kleinen Scherz machen, Meta-''Knight''." "ES HEISST META-KNIGHT!!!" ruft Meta, nur um Sekunden später zu realisieren, dass er umsonst verbessert hat. --Rote Bäume (21-3) Lustige Sätze *(Wächter:) "Einreiseerlaubnis?" Gerda tritt vor und klopft dem Mann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, während sie sagt: "Weißt du, wir haben eine Einreiseerlaubnis, und wenn du anderer Meinung bist, da draußen ist bestimmt noch Platz für jemanden, der von Eisdrachen gefressen werden will. Danke." --Eine gerechte Falle (21-2) Randomness * *"Ich hab nur Wald verstanden, also sage ich: Gib mir was zu futtern oder verrecke elendig!" "Kirby!", ruft Gerda, während sie in ihrer Tasche kramt und einen Keks rausholt, "Willst du diesen Keks?" Kirby nickt übereifrig, worauf Gerda sich den Keks zum Mund führt, was wiederum Kirby die Tränen in die Augen treibt. "Also," sagt Gerda, wobei sie den Keks schlagartig von ihrem Mund entfernt, "wenn du diesen Keks UND noch einen haben willst, dann sei doch so gut und verschwinde mal eben nach dahinten, wir wollen nämlich mal kurz reden, und deine leichte Inkompetenz stört uns dabei, ein ordentliches Gespräch zu führen, also: Entweder du verschwindest und kriegst zwei Kekse, oder du bleibst und kriegst einen Tritt in den Hintern und keinen Keks." "Ehm..." sagt Kirby, "heißt das... das ich Kekse kriege?" "Kennt den irgendwer?" fragt Gerda sarkastisch, worauf Kirby sofort sagt: "Gib mir den Keks, Gerda, ich verhungere!" --Der Weise des Waldes (22-4) Weiteres Gerda hat einige Geheimnisse, die sie kaum bis gar nicht erzählt. * Sie hat von Kelke die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen, erhalten. * Sie verharrt hinter einer Fassade, die sie nicht abbaut. * Sie besucht ihre Eltern nicht, da sie einen guten Grund hat, es immerwieder aufzuschieben beziehungsweise nicht zu tun. Bild:Gerda bearbeitet-2.png|Gerda im Freizeitoutfit Bild:Gerda_in_Uniform_hrv.png|Gerda in Uniform Datei:Gerda_-_september.svg|Gerda nach dem Entlass aus dem Krankenhaus Datei:Jongleur Kirby in Bimers Haus Bunt.png|Kirby jonglierend in Bimers Haus, Gerda als Zuschauer. Datei:Gerda Reifenfrost Eisaura.png|Gerda mit der Eisaura Datei:Eiskalte_Korruption.png|Gerda in Eiskalte Korruption (Erstauftritt) Kategorie:Synchronsprecher/Hermia Kategorie:Das Waddle 8 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S2 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S3 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S4 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S5 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S6 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S7 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S8 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S9 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S10 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S11 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S12 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S21 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Charaktere - S16